Unreachable Treasures
by Scheherazade Nabokov
Summary: KarstSaturos Fic. What if Karst's true love was Saturos and he never even took notice of her? What if her true motive for revenge was for Saturos? But knowing Agatio was infatuated with her, she spoke of revenge for her sister instead?


_Karst and Saturos fanfic... not much to say. This is a one-shot. Please don't kill me, I just think that it would be interesting if Karst had loved Saturos at one point, but all he saw was her sister (duh...) so really her reason for revenge was for Saturos, but she used Menardi as a cover since she knew that Agatio was infatuated with her... And so yeah... don't kill me... . I wanna live to see another review on at least ONE of my ficcies..._

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN. IF I DID THEN KRADEN WOULD HAVE CHOKED ON A PRETZEL AND DIED... anwyhoo... don't sue me.**

**Unreachable Treasure**

To her, he was the most precious person in her life. She viewed him as a god, worshiped him. Watched him from afar. But, all he saw was her sister. Her fair, beautiful, crafty sister Menardi. Menardi was everything she wished to be; long, fair hair, powerful psynergy attacks, looks, wits and most important of all, the love of the man she wished to be with. She envied her sister for everything she had. Everything she had ever wanted, Menardi had before her. It seemed to her that she was the one who had nothing. Nothing, nothing to hold onto, nothing to hold dear, nothing in the world to look forward to. From afar she was forced to look, from afar; she was forced to view her precious treasure be with her sister, her sister that stole everything dear to her.

"Karst..." Menardi said as she softly shook her younger sibling awake. "Karst, wake up..." She said again. The red haired proxian slowly stirred and the effects of sleep slowly wore off. Tiredly she rubbed the rest of the sleep from her eyes.

"Wha? Menardi?" She asked in a daze. "Why are you waking me up so early for?" She asked, her speech slurring slightly.

"Saturos is visiting today." Her sister said with pride. "I want us to make our home look a bit respectable."

At the word of 'Saturos' Karst was immediately awake. Hurriedly she donned on her usual crimson attire. "Really?" She asked, her voice squeaking with joy. "He's really coming over? What for?" She wanted to know. Wanted to know why the person she reverend so greatly would come over to their lodging.

Menardi shrugged as she watched her younger sister bounce around getting herself out of sleeping wear and into normal clothes. "I don't know really, something about reviving alchemy and lighting the lighthouses." the blonde adept said airily. "Personally though, I think it's just wonderful that he'd even be stepping foot into our home. Come on! Let's go to market and pick up some food and things to tidy up this place!" she said cheerily.

Karst looked at her sister with a longing that wrenched at her heart. She wished she could be so outgoing as Menardi, as beautiful, as graceful, so many things she found wrong about herself, and yet there was her sister, so perfect it hurt to look at her. She wanted those traits; she wanted to be able to talk to Saturos as her sister did so often. She wanted to be the one who was close to him. Not her sister, but her. Secretly she envied her sister; secretly she fueled hatred into her being of being so imperfect, secretly she wished that her sister never existed, that she would disappear. Everything seemed to get pushed to the younger one. Menardi was the one who always got the praise, not her, she was her unnoticed shadow, 'Menardi's younger sister' was what she was known as, someone whose name wasn't even worth noting.

Out to market they went, two opposite characters walking side by side, both with the same goal: impress Saturos. Menardi walked off in one direction while Karst went the other way. Food wasn't the worry this time; they had bought that the other day. What the two women were looking for was a way to make Saturos theirs. Menardi, the one with the charm and the grace of a gazelle strolled down the streets of the market, picking up dainty little hair ornaments and whatnot. The younger of the sisters wasn't that far off from her elder sister, she too was looking for things that would make her look more attractive. She had always been told by Menardi that she had left her looks behind when she was born. It wasn't her fault that she looked like this. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't be as perfect as her older sister; it was the fault of Fate. That was who she blamed this whole accursed problem of her' on, Fate. Looking at the many miscellaneous items that the stalls had to offer, Karts had to wince at the bright colors that were displayed in front of her; she had always been fond of the darker colors, the deep crimsons and the blues. Not these neon colors that flashed in her eyes at the moment. The proxian sighed once again; the day had been a waste for her.

It didn't help much that when the two met each other later in the afternoon, Menardi had a large smile on her face and a large bundle of trinkets, odds and ends and a brand new dress in her arms. Karst on the other hand, was empty handed. The older of the sisters was confused as to why her sibling would have nothing. Shrugging it off the two kept walking towards their home. They reached their home quite soon and both were thankful for it. The cold that Prox suffered from the lighthouses being unlit was quite unbearable. In fact, the constant winter weather was so severe that the people who stayed outside for a long enough period of time, their complexion would turn a slight shade of blue. Of course who else to come into contact to this horrible fate than their dear Saturos. How beautiful he would be if he had not that sky blue shade upon his cheeks. Yet, it seemed that having this condition only made him more alluring and mysterious at that.

In the home of the two sisters, a fire danced happily in the fireplace of the living room and welcomed the two home. Mendardi quickly skipped off to her room with her newly purchased items and dress to change. The younger of the two sisters sat in a comfortable stuffed chair and stared off into the fire, awaiting her prince charming's arrival. Hours past, Menardi was still in her room doing Mars knows what and Karst was dozing off from the day's excursion and the warm fire that crackled merrily in the hearth. The hours dragged by and the sun sank past the bleak grey horizon. Night cast itself upon the small town of Prox, still there was no sign of Saturos. The red-haired Proxian began to worry, had her sister lied to her? No... that couldn't be the reason the two of them had spent so much time out in the cold, and so much time searching for such needless items such as ribbons for their hair and makeup for her dear sister's face. "He's going to come... else wise this day would have been a waste... he's going to come..." the younger sister said, trying to calm herself from worrying over her beloved.

Just as Karst was about to give up hope and retire to bed, the door of their home burst open and a cold blast of air and snow into the room. The fire that crackled happily flickered and threatened to go out. But, who else would be in the door way than Saturos himself. The man that the two sisters had been waiting for the whole day. As the Proxian closed the door behind him and shut the howling winds out, Menardi bounced out of her room. She had apparently heard the door open and close, figuring it was none other than the one she loved.

The blue haired man shook the snow off of his muscular body and gave his cloak for Karst to hang up. He then looked up to see her sister, dressed in the new wardrobe she had purchased the hours before his arrival. Saturos looked at her with soft eyes, eyes that he would never give Karst. Eyes that her sister had stolen from her. Menardi had all the fame, all the glory, nothing Karst did seemed to match up to her sister, nothing she did could match up to the greatness that Menardi had done. For as long as Karst could remember, she had lived in the shadow of her sister, tonight, tonight was the night that she would no longer have to live that way, tonight, she would live in the light. She secretly swore to take Saturos from her sister. Nothing mattered more to her than Saturos, nothing.

Shrugging off the rest of the snow that had accumulated in his hair, the proxian sat down at the nearby table and looked at the two ladies, his face now serious. "We're going to have to do something about this..." He said as he folded his hands on the table and rested his chin upon them. "The constant winter here is going to kill us all, there aren't many left who can live that way... and leaving Prox would mean leaving the whole way we live. We have to bring alchemy back, without it... Prox will be buried in snow and be a permanent winter wonderland."

"Then how do you suggest we go on with this plan?" Menardi asked as she sat down across from him.

"We revive alchemy" He simply stated. "That's going to be the only way we'll be able to restore our dear home from being destroyed.

"Then how do we do that?" Karst asked as she came towards the table with tea and some snacks. "Have you any idea where the key to that lies?"

"Yes..." The blue haired proxian said with a slight nod. "In Sol Sanctum. That temple holds all the elemental stars that are essential to this mission. Menardi, you start packing your things and we'll set out tomorrow in search for them." The elder sister nodded and left for her room. Karst was left dumbfounded at the table. Why had she not been asked to come along? Was she not good enough? She fought the tears that welled into her eyes.

"Why aren't I going?" She finally asked, the tears burning her crimson eyes.

Saturos looked at her, his expression tired. "You're not old enough, you're too brash, and bringing you along would only cause us trouble."

"B-But!" She was about to say but was cut off by him.

"No buts, we'll come back when the world's back the way it should be..." He said looking at her with sincere eyes. "I know this is hard for you, but it's the only way..." he said to her seeing her pained expression."I promise I'll come back." He said with a smile.

That simple act, the simple smile that he gave to her cheered her, gave her hope to go on. The smile brightened her whole life just a little. It was such a sad thing that she would never see him smile again.

The hour was late, and all three of the souls were bone tired. Yawning Saturos walked over to the couch near the fireplace. "Mind if I sleep here?" He asked pointing at the couch. "I'm afraid of risking myself at this hour... and I'm too tired..." He said slightly yawning to prove his point. Karst couldn't help but notice how cute he was when he did that, nodding she went off and brought him a blanket. Laying himself on the couch, the handsome man of her dreams fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Dawn, the watery sun once again rose over the grey horizon of Prox. Karst, who was used to this kind of awakening as her bed was right beside a window, slowly pulled herself awake, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked around at the familiar surroundings with a faint smile before getting out of the warm covers of her bed. Pattering down the stairs of her home, she looked around for her sister and Saturos. The home was empty. Not a soul wandered in the corridors or anywhere else. They had left without her. Tears threatened to fall from the younger sister's eyes once again. She didn't even get a chance to say goodbye properly, they just got up and left without her. Silently she swore, she would never get left behind again, she didn't want to be left in the dark like this. She never wanted to be left alone like this without. She'd wait, that was the only thing that she could do now, wait patiently for the return of her beloved Saturos and her glorious sister.

Days past by uneventfully, the days soon became weeks, and the weeks into months. Karst diligently trained everyday until their return that was…. If they were ever going to return. Over the course of these long and boring days of being alone, Karst began to know one of the villagers better. A youth that went by the name Agatio, Karst had known him as a neighbor for quite a long time now, but had taken little notice of him as she had her eyes on Saturos. Now that the days passed by with nothing to do, he had started to come over to her place at a constant basis. He could be seen everyday now, beside her, helping her improve. It was common knowledge that he was in love with her, but her heart had been taken by Satruos. And no matter how many times he might break it, it still belonged to him, even if he knew it not. The hours of the days dragged on and on until the news came to her. Both her sister and Saturos had been killed.

She was in trauma for days after one of the villagers had come to her home to speak to her. Agatio was there to see the whole thing. Her face blanched as the words were spoken, tears welled in her eyes as information sank in. The villager shook his head and said nothing more, quietly he shook his head and left.

The news broke her heart more than she could bear. Locking herself in her room for the rest of the day, she refused to let anyone in. She had to take revenge, revenge for whoever did this to her beloved Saturos. Revenge for whoever killed the one she cared most about. The days went past as the sorrowful hours went by slowly, she couldn't think of what to do other than to find whoever it was who killed her Satruos and sister and kill them instead. "Isaac" was the name that was uttered by the villager who bore the heavy news. "I'll find him…" She told herself at last after several days of shutting herself off to the world in her room. "I'll find him and kill him…" Her teary eyes, red and watery soon became a cold, blood red, void of all warmth that could have been there. She planned to leave Prox soon, leave it and seek revenge for the one who killed the two most precious people in her life.

Agatio refused to let her go alone of course, he believed it was too dangerous for her to go out on such a mission without an escort of some sort. She refused in the beginning as she had planned this journey to be in revenge of Saturos, but knowing how much Agatio loved her, she couldn't break his heart; she decided to change her goal then. It wouldn't be for her beloved, but for her sister. She couldn't bear to have someone else suffer the pain that she had been through. Agatio was a dear friend to her; she couldn't bear seeing him in pain. What she suffered was enough, seeing another person close to her who suffered the same would be unbearable. Silently she bore the same goal though; revenge for Saturos, and none other, her sister would have to find someone else to get revenge for her, as Karst refused to take it for her sister except when it came to talking. Love did so many strange things to one, yes? Regretfully, Karst submitted to Agatio's suggestion, not wanting to raise any suspicions from the villagers.

Dawn of the day that the the two were to leave came too soon. Her training had done her good, she was ready for this trip, and nothing could have prepared her more. With a heavy heart and revenge on her mind, she and Agatio set off to scourer the rest of the large world of Weyward for the youth by the name of "Isaac". In the name of her beloved, and in the name of her own pride, she would accomplish this mission.

Venus lighthouse, it had taken so long to trek up the tall tower to the platform where Satruos and Menardi fought. The wind blew harshly up where the Venus star was placed. The howling forces slashed at their flesh, stinging it and causing both to hold their cloaks closer. Nothing of the battle was left, nothing but a burnt spot where the two people fell. Karst had hoped that there would be something left of the two so that she could bring the remains back home to give them proper rites, but nothing was left, no bones, no ash, just a blackened spot on the ground.

"I'll leave you alone for now…" The burly proxian said and left the vicinity for Karst to mourn by herself. "I'll be inside to see if there are any clues left." Karst gave no response, sighing Agatio just left back through the door that he had come through.

Kneeling beside the spot, Karst wept. Tears of sorrow, tears of hate, both slipped past her eyes and fell to the ground. Hearing the news was one thing, but seeing it for her was another matter completely. The emotions that she had bottled up for the longest time it seemed, overflowed and formed into silvery tears that fell from her face. The words that she had yearned to say to her beloved Saturos finally came forth from her lips, when it was too late. "I love you…" She whispered through the tears. "I've always loved you… What I didn't understand was why you only saw my sister… When I could have done the same things that she could have done… WHY!" She shouted at the mark. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME WITHOUT EVEN SAYING GOOD BYE!" Her frame shook as she sobbed. "I've loved you since we'd first met…. Just, just why didn't you see me?" She ran towards the turrets of the tower, wanting to throw her life away there and then towards the abyss of the deep blue sea. But before she could do that, the harsh wind suddenly grew quieter, warmer. Looking up at the clear blue sky she saw him, saw his radiant figure floating above her head. Smiling, smiling that warm smile that she had longed for him to give her. "I loved you too…" He said almost in an inaudible whisper. "I didn't bring you along 'cause I was afraid you were going to get hurt…" He explained. "I'm sorry…. I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He repeated the phrase over and over again his head shaking in shame. "I didn't mean to die… I didn't mean for all this to happen to you…". His ghost floated down towards her, and planted a faint kiss on her lips. "Keep living for me… Please?" He requested. "Avenge me as you wish… But just don't get yourself hurt… I wouldn't be able to bear that, seeing you hurt again…I'll be waiting for you when you come to me... just … keep living for me… I don't want to see you so hurt… and… good bye…" His face was sad, traces of tears at the edges of his eyes as his figure drifted off and faded into the sky once again.

Karst was left dumbfounded where she sat. "I will…" She cried into the sky. "I will keep living! I won't give up!" Her face became hardened and became determined as her tears stopped and her journey continued. She would keep living for the one she loved. The one she finally could say loved her in return without a doubt. Even if she did have to keep that a secret from Agatio, she couldn't break his heart when they had come so far. She had to keep living for so many people. She had to continue her journey for so many reasons. Taking one last look at the mark that was all that was left of the man she loved; she strode out of the tower and back to her comanion.

"Agatio…" She said in a voice, cold and distant it seemed. "We leave in search of Isaac, I will have my revenge." The surly Proxian nodded and followed her out of the lighthouse full of puzzles and traps. Out of the dark corridors and into the light of the outside world. Just as Karst had finally come out of the dark, finally confessed her feelings and finally, knew the reasons why she was left behind. But even so, it hurt; it hurt that she would never see her loved one again. This is why she kept on her journey, her hatred burned from the root of love, her hatred for this "Isaac" this youth who killed the one she loved. "I have to keep living… Keep living for him…" She said as she finally came out of the doors of the lighthouse. Agatio turned to her.

"Keep living for whom?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side as he walked by her.

"Keep living for the one I love…" She said with a small smile.

Not knowing who she was truly talking about, Agatio grinned to himself and continued the journey with the one he loved, not knowing her love was not meant for him.

Fin

**A/N: well! I hope you enjoyed that! Yeaaaah… this is my first Golden Sun fanfic so please excuse the horrible OC ness… . Please R and R! Er… yeah…that's about it?**


End file.
